Yaminh Dimorr
Yaminh Dimorr is a genius scientist and the first of the Dimorr Bloodline. Story Start of the Dimorr Yaminh was first seen as a scientist in the fifteenth century, working on Golems and similar constructs, seeking to achieve immortality through her discoveries. She helped Kieran Tuule with mastering Alchemy and gave him precious help in exchange for him helping her with discovering the properties of Sienasis and Sienasis blood. Despite being mocked by rival scientist Eleonora Harumageddon, Yaminh managed in fact to achieve immortality through modified use of Sienasis blood, and took refuge in Mubus. There, she kept perfecting her inventions, helping once more Kieran, this time with finding Hina Harumageddon. This Timeline thus serves as an origin point of the Dimorr. Alternate Times In a second Timeline, Yaminh was also seen alongside Kieran, this time studying the Blight and its effects on Sienasis, helping Kieran with identifying that new threat. Later, she rescued what would later become Xelina Harumageddon, healing her and allowing her to find strength renewed. After Xelina was kidnapped by Lumia Harumageddon, Yaminh supported Kieran, using her advanced technology to help him find the Four Horsemen and contributing to Ruine Harumageddon's defeat. Yaminh later saw herself lost in the Venatio when the Cheshire Isle was captured by Angra Mainyu. There, she was forced to team up with Eleonora and encountered Vayu Monica, who at first opposed them, but afterwards, upon seeing their skill, asked them to team up to escape the Venatio. The trio thus worked together, with Yaminh forming a somewhat reluctant bond with Vayu, on a way to escape, but the Venatio's hold was broken before they could effectively finish their work. Enochian Days Yaminh found himself - unknowing of her past - in Interra Enochis in the aftermath of this, alongside Vayu and Eleonora. The trio quickly adapted to this situation, become renowned as influential Nobles, Yaminh taking the name Yaminh Izar Temperentia. They were eventually joined by Fatou Wukanda, who traveled through time to reach this space sanctuary. Alternate Wars An alternate Yaminh was summoned eventually as a Divine Servant of Pisces in order to fight in a strange, irregular Servant War. Despite her abilities being lowered by Leonhart Den Anfan's experimental Summoner Key, she participated in several battles, although she was ultimately removed from the Timeline due to outside interference. Appearance Yaminh is a brown-haired woman with blue eyes, and always dresses in a proper white combination, no matter what time she finds herself in. Personality Yaminh is a rough individual that might appear as unpleasant at first due to her lack of social skills and natural dislike and mistrust of others. This is mostly due to Yaminh being bullied and looked down upon by many rival scientists and oppressed by medieval societies who labeled her a witch, causing her to feel isolated and forcing her to develop a harsher, more hostile personality. However, despite this natural suspicious and easily angered state, Yaminh is quite altruistic and often will help others in exchange for little to nothing. Powers * Keen Intellect: Yaminh is a genius in many fields, including Magic, Alchemy, technology and Esotechnology, Rune knowledge, and more mundane arts such as biology, physics, chemistry, robotics, mathematics and computer science. * Divine Servant Abilities: Her Divine Servant version possesses abilities fitting her role as Yaminh of Pisces. Storylines * Sugisarishi Omoide features her. * Sugisarishi Omoide no Chuko features her. * Venatio : True Evil features her. * Magus Wars : Irregularity features her as Yaminh of Pisces. Trivia * Yaminh is a name of Indian origin meaning "night". * Yaminh was hinted to have already worked alongside Solomon on an unknown task. * Yaminh was also responsible for saving Chelsea Crescent. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Cheshire Isle Category:Venatio Category:Dimorr Category:Interra Enochis Category:Divine Servant